Stealing Home
Stealing Home is the twenty-second episode in season two of . Synopsis The CSIs arrive to investigate the death of a man shot in front of his house. A woman runs towards the scene crying that the decease was her husband. Moments later, another woman also claims that she is the dead man's wife. It turns out that the three people were a committed threesome. The other case starts with the discovery of a woman dressed as a mermaid found inside the river. Plot A girl in a mermaid costume is pulled from the river by the Fulton Ferry docks, while across town a man named Mark Jeffries is found dead on his front steps, felled by a bullet to his right eye. Mac and Stella are surprised when two women, Elle and Laura, run up, both claiming to be his wife. It turns out the three were trinogamous--in a committed threesome. Both women present alibis--Elle was at breakfast with a friend named Kevin Davis, while Laura was at the grocery store. Back at the morgue, Dr. Hammerback confirms the mermaid victim was strangled and Lindsay points out calluses on both of her hands that were caused by rawhide braiding, something Lindsay is familiar with from growing up in Montana. Lindsay traces a check found in the mermaid's bra to Paul White, who identifies the girl as Sara Butler, and says he hired her as to sing at his daughter's birthday party on his boat. When her purse fell into the water, he gave her an extra $100 in cash to get home. Lindsay is suspicious, and when semen and a sequin from the costume are found on a bed in the ship's stateroom, Detective Flack hauls the man in for questioning. Paul admits to having sex in the room, but not with Sara--he was with the mother of one of his daughter's friends. Sara did change in the stateroom, though. Hawkes is puzzled by the deformity of the bullet in Mark's eye, and believes it came from a .32 automatic pistol. Mac discovers Laura killed her boyfriend five years ago in self-defense, he and Stella go to question her. When she gets offended and takes a swing at Mac, the CSIs arrest her for assaulting an officer. Stella swabs her at the station, discovering GSR in an odd pattern on her hands. Stella does a couple of test fires in the lab and can't replicate the pattern--until she realizes it's transfer from the seat of the squad car Laura was sitting in. After getting a visit from D.J. Pratt's belligerent attorney who claims Mac and his lab are harassing his client, Mac and Hawkes head to the Jeffries' house and discover a semen trace by the bed, indicating someone was watching the threesome in action. The sample is traced back to Kevin Davis, who happens to own a 9-millimeter gun. But Mark was shot with a .32--or was he? The damage on the bullet suggests its jacket is missing, meaning the weapon was a 9-millimeter. Hawkes finds blood on a pillar across the street from where Mark was shot, and Stella discovers Mark's paper--with the jacket from the round that killed Mark. The blood matches Elle, who confesses she was tired of always coming second to Laura. Mark dismissed her concerns and told her to get over it--and now she has, she tells Mac. Lindsay is bothered by the fact that Sara is from Montana. She stands by as Sara's crushed father identifies her body and tells about their estrangement over Sara's decision to move to New York. Lindsay studies Sara's costume and realizes a whole string of sequins are missing, leading her and Danny to the park where Sara was killed. Lindsay traces a palm print on a comb from Sara's hair she finds at the scene to James Vackner, a surly man with an assault record. Vackner denies involvement, but soil and bark from the tree next to where Sara was killed put him there. Vackner gives up, but he refuses to say why he did it, even when Lindsay goes so far as to visit him in prison. Mac reminds her that sometimes the CSIs don't always get the answers they want before returning to a case he desperately wants answers on--the multiple victims of rapists and murderer D.J. Pratt, whom Mac desperately wants to catch. Cast Main Cast * Gary Sinise as Mac Taylor * Melina Kanakaredes as Stella Bonasera * Carmine Giovinazzo as Danny Messer * Anna Belknap as Lindsay Monroe * Hill Harper as Sheldon Hawkes * Eddie Cahill as Don Flack Guest Cast * Robert Joy as Dr. Sid Hammerback * Jason Beghe as Jack Butler * Dierdre Quinn as Elle Jeffries * Deanna Russo as Laura Jeffries * Jason Brooks as Paul White * McCaleb Burnett as Kevin Davis * Billy Gallo as James Vackner * Paul Hipp as William Mamet * MacKenzie Mauzy as Sara Butler * J.W. Wolterman as Friend * Terrell Lee as Officer Tony Hendershot * Christopher Place as Businessman See Also 222 Category:CSI: New York Season 2